


Pet Perks

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Implied Beastiality, K9s, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omegas are sometimes pets, Police Officer Sam, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Prostitute Meg Masters, Protective Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Will add tags as I go, crowley is a pimp, pussygirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: For as long as Officer Sam Wesson could remember, he's wanted to own a pet Omega of his very own. But Pet Omegas were ridiculously expensive, so Sam has to work graveyard shifts to save up enough money.It's just a normal night on duty until Sam gets a call to check out a domestic disturbance outside of town. He thinks it's a routine call until he arrives on scene to find a basement full of Omega children and a dead body in an upstairs bedroom. But it isn't until he comes face to face with his possible True Mate that things begin to get complicated. How will Officer Wesson juggle his work and his heart? How will he prove to Dean that he can trust him?





	1. Beginning of Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Dog His Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816038) by [Anonymous_ID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_ID/pseuds/Anonymous_ID). 



Sam cleared his internet search history and logged out of his work computer, grabbing his hat and cup of coffee from the desk. The station was empty, which didn’t surprise him as it was pushing nearly 3 a.m. He’d picked up extra graveyard shifts for the last three months, hoping he could save up enough money to put a deposit down on his first Omega. It had been Sam’s dream to own an Omega since he first presented as Alpha at 14. But Omegas were notoriously expensive, even more so if you wanted a virgin and Sam didn’t want an Omega who had serviced Alphas before him.

He signed out at the front desk, flashing a smile to the intern Kevin. He adjusted his hat and made his way to the kennels to grab his German Shepard, Jess. She barked happily as he opened the door and clipped a lead to her collar. She nuzzled against his leg, waiting for a head scratch.

“Good morning beautiful. You ready to go on patrol?” Sam asked as the two of them walked out to his patrol car in the garage. He knew it would be yet another slow night of responding to noise complaints, dealing with public intoxications and busting Omegas for prostitution. “Delta-Paul 10-41.” He announced into the radio, signaling the start of his patrol.

 _“10-4, Delta-Paul,”_ The dispatcher responded.

Sam patrolled the streets of downtown St. Louis, the early morning breeze blowing in through the open window. There were a few people still wandering out from the bars and clubs, and Sam smiled at a group as he stopped at a red light.

“Hey there, Officer Wesson!” A sweet yet familiar voice called as a scantily clad woman sidled up to his car.

Sam suppressed a sigh; it was way too early in his shift to deal with this. “Hello, Meg. What are you doing out so late?”

“Oh you know just hanging out, enjoying the nightlife. I could ask you the same question, honey. This is the third time this week I’ve seen you burning the midnight oil.” Meg leaned into the window, putting her ample cleavage on display.

“If you must know Meg, I’m saving up for a deposit on an Omega. And cops make time and a half working graveyard,” Sam remarked with a forced grin. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the Omega, but she was a prostitute and he had to keep work and his personal life separate.

Meg tsked, shaking her head. “Those Omegas are far too overpriced. You could have an amazing week with me for the same price as a deposit on an Omega. So what do you say, sugar? Wanna have a little fun?”

Sam flipped on his hazard lights as the light changed green, alerting any motorists to go around him. “You know you’re not my type Meg. And I’m on the clock. You’re lucky I like you so much; otherwise I’d have to bring you in for solicitation.”

Meg patted Sam’s shoulder with a genuine smile. “You are so kind to me, Officer Wesson. But there’s a real reason I came over here.” The smile fell from Meg’s face and she leaned in closer, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Kitty went missing last week, and no one believes me that something happened to her. And Raphael hasn’t been seen since either. That’s put about a dozen Omegas out of work. The girls and guys are freaking out, and I’ve been trying to convince Crowley to bring them into the fold but it’s been slow going. Do you think you could look into Kitty’s disappearance?”

Sam reached into the glove-box and grabbed his notebook. “When did you last see Kitty?” He asked.

“It was Friday night around 10:30; she got picked up by a john. She hadn’t come back when I went with my next john around 11:15,” Meg explained.

“Did you get a good look at the john that picked her up?”

“Probably in his early 50’s, balding with a bit of a gut on him. He had this really creepy used car salesman vibe about him. Smelt like he was a Beta, but I couldn’t be sure from where I was standing.”

“Does Kitty have a certain motel that she likes to frequent? Maybe there’s a house where her pimp lives?” Sam jotted down the description of the man, though he knew it would turn out to be nothing. He figured the john that Kitty had left with probably had coke on him and they partied a little too hard. Kitty would drag herself out of whatever crack house she found herself in after a couple days.

Meg shrugged. “She has a room at the Taylor Heights motel on 12th street. I don’t know where Raphael lives, but Kitty lives out in the Briarwood neighborhood. I know what you’re thinking Officer Wesson, but this isn’t like Kitty. She’s got two kids at home and she’s a single mom. The father was some Alpha trucker john of hers. Kitty loves those kids more than anything and she’s been trying to get out of the game and get a real job. Raphael is usually real nice to his Omegas, but I’m afraid he might’ve gotten angry when he found out Kitty wanted to go straight.” Meg sighed, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. “Let me make you a deal, Officer Wesson. If you investigate this and you find Kitty, I’ll go straight too. I’ll get out of prostituting for good.”

Sam looked up. Meg must really be worried about Kitty; she’s never said she’d go straight before. “Okay, I’ll look into Raphael and see what I can dig up about Kitty’s whereabouts.”

 _“All units be advised, 10-16, 1320 Hudson Road.”_ The radio crackled to life, ending the conversation for the moment.

Sam tossed his notepad on the passenger seat. “Sorry Meg, duty calls. I’ll let you know if I find anything on Kitty. Stay out of trouble now.” He turned off his hazards and flipped on his lights, pulling away from the curb.

“Delta-Paul responding to 10-16 on Hudson,” Sam stated into the radio, heading out of the city towards Hudson Road.

~~**~~

Sam slowly made his way down the long, winding driveway of the house in question. It was dark, and he could barely see the twists and turns ahead of him. At last, the driveway opened onto a large front yard and a dilapidated farmhouse. There wasn’t a single car in the open garage, and only a few dim lights in the windows. “Delta-Paul 10-23. I will try to make contact with RP or suspects.”

_“Copy 10-23, Delta-Paul.”_

Sam stopped his car near the garage, flipping off his lights so he didn’t disturb any of the neighbors. He got out of the car, deciding to leave his hat in the car. He found it made him look less intimidating and people were willing to talk to him more. Though there were no cars in the driveway, there was obviously someone home, and that someone was peeking through the blinds in one of the front windows.

He began to walk towards the front door and the person in the window jumped away, the house descending suddenly into darkness. Sam sighed; calls like this were never easy. He stepped on the porch, knocking loudly on the door. “St. Louis police! Come to the door!” Sam shouted. “St. Louis police! Come to the door or I’m coming in!”

There was no response, no matter how loud Sam shouted and pounded on the door. He tried the doorknob and sighed in relief at it being unlocked. His shoulder was still sore from the last time he had to break down a door. “Hello? My name is Officer Sam Wesson with the St. Louis police department. Someone called about a domestic disturbance. If there’s anyone in here, come out now or I’ll release the dog!”

A rail thin girl no older than 16, appeared slowly from one of the back rooms, a small child asleep in her arms. “Please don’t hurt us. We were down in the basement.”

Sam took his hand off his gun, straightening his posture into a relaxed pose. “I’m Officer Wesson from the St. Louis police department. What’s your name? We got a call about a domestic disturbance at this residence. Are you the only person here?”

The girl shook her head. “No, the other kids are still downstairs. Are we in trouble? My name’s Charlie.”

“I haven’t figured that out yet, Charlie. I need to speak with your parents. Is there an adult in the house?” Sam asked. “I’m sure we can resolve this and you can get on with your morning.”

Charlie looked around frantically, biting her bottom lip as she rocked the small child slowly. “Um … they left early for work. My dad and I were fighting a little bit before he left, but I didn’t think we were being that loud.”

Sam didn’t believe the girl for a moment. She had a healing bruise across her throat, vaguely in the shape of a collar. Not to mention the way she held herself, body turned slightly away from Sam and shielding the child in her arms. The whole house made Sam feel uneasy. He knew he needed to come up with a plan so he could check on the other kids.

“That’s no problem. I’ll just need to check the rest of the house to make sure no one is hurt, so I can finish this call and be on my way,” Sam explained.

Charlie paused, debating whether or not to let the officer into the house further. The Man hadn’t said if he was coming back when he raced out the door a few hours ago, but the suitcase suggested he wasn’t. And Alfie needed to see a doctor; he was getting sicker every day.

“Okay,” Charlie muttered, turning around and leading Sam down into the basement. “Be careful though, the other kids are a bit skittish around strangers.” She was honestly considering telling the officer everything, but didn’t want to blow it. Alfie’s chest rattling cough from downstairs sealed Charlie’s decision.

“Everything’s okay guys, it’s safe to come out. Officer Wesson is going to take us away from here. We’re going home,” Charlie announced as they descended the stairs.

Sam choked back a gag as the smell of the basement hit him. The pungent sour milk smell of human waste practically coated his tongue and turned his stomach. There was a faint manure of rotting flesh; someone had died in the house recently. The burnt rubber of fear and the bitterness of anxiety swirled in the air.

“What is this place?” Sam asked as kids of varying ages came from out of the woodwork. There were at least a dozen kids in total. They huddled behind Charlie, clinging to her legs and each other. They all eyed Sam warily. He noticed a few of the kids, including the one Charlie held in her arms, were K9s—humans with canine features like ears and tails. Even a couple of the girls were pussygirls—humans with feline features.

The kids looked to Charlie, who was their spokesperson. “This is—was our prison. Some of us were taken from our homes years ago. The others were born here. The Man who took us left; he took a suitcase and drove away.”

“Did someone die here recently?” Sam questioned, looking over the group of kids to see if he could recognize any from the missing child database. None of them jumped out immediately, but it was dark in the basement.

A blonde boy around 7 years old spoke up first, peeking out from behind Charlie. “It was one of the Man’s friends. She wouldn’t wake up this morning, not even for breakfast.”

“Where is she? Is she upstairs?” Sam prompted, getting down to the young boy’s level. He nodded quickly, hiding behind Charlie again. “I’m going to go upstairs and make sure. Can you guys go and wait in the living room?”

Charlie nodded, corralling the group up the basement stairs. Sam could hear her talking to them quietly as he followed them up the stairs. He’d have to call this in; he was going to need backup to deal with all the kids. But first he needed to find the body.

“She’s in the back bedroom,” Charlie remarked, settling down on the couch and motioning for the kids to gather around her.

Sam nodded once, pulling his gun from the holster as he proceeded slowly towards the back room.

As soon as the officer was out of earshot, Alfie bombarded Charlie with questions. “What’s going to happen to us now? Is Raphael coming back? What about Dean? They’ll take him away if they find out!” He coughed violently, wiping the bit of blood from his lips.

“Raphael isn’t coming back. He got really freaked out when his lady friend died and grabbed a suitcase before he left. We’re finally free! We get to go home now! And Dean needs to see a doctor, just like you do Alfie. You’ve been getting worse since the weather started getting colder. Dean is carrying big pups; he’s going to need help delivering them.”

The other children chimed in their agreements, nodding and huddling closer to Alfie and Charlie. They could hear the officer walking around, and braced for the discovery of not only the Man’s friend, but Dean as well.


	2. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I cannot believe the positive reception this story has gotten already from only one chapter! I'm so glad so many of you like it, and I'd like to take the time to say thank you and that I read each and every one of your comments and that I greatly appreciate them.
> 
> Much Love, S

Dean yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and rolling over in bed. He wasn’t quite sure what had woken him, since the pups in his belly were sleeping and calm. He climbed slowly out of bed, the heavy weight of his stomach resting low on his hips. Dean wasn’t due for another three months, but the pups were half Great Dane which meant they grew big and they grew fast.

He shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing his stomach as he went to the kitchen in search of something to eat. “Charlie? Are you awake?” Dean called out as he rifled through the fridge.

The click of a gun’s hammer cocking back had the Omega freezing, his fight or flight instincts warring in his gut. Dean looked around the fridge for anything that he could use to defend himself against this intruder.

“Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly,” Sam instructed. He had found the body of Kitty in the bedroom where Charlie said she’d be, and was checking the rest of the house when he saw the unknown person in the kitchen.

“Take what you want, just please don’t hurt us,” Dean stuttered. Tears welled in his eyes as the house descended into silence. His pups took that moment to wake up, kicking his kidney and taking the air out of him.

Sam sighed, stowing his gun away. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Officer Samuel Wesson with the St. Louis police department. Are you another one of the kids here?”

Dean let out a shuddering breath, reaching up to brush away the tears that had leaked down his cheeks. He nodded, his heart swelling with the thought of being able to get out of this hellhole. They would finally be free and he would never have to deal with the emptiness of having his pups taken away from him again. Dean turned around slowly, coming face to face with the Alpha of his wet dreams. The smell of fresh cut grass and the earthiness of the forest filled his nose, his body responding of its own accord.

Sam felt his jaw drop as the kid turned around. He was gorgeous, with stunning green eyes and freckles dusted across his skin. The gravid globe of his stomach stuck out like a target. The young Omega’s scent swirled in the air, coconut and flowers teasing the Alpha’s senses. Sam took a step closer without realizing it, picking up the vanilla undertone of the boy’s pups.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked once he’d found his voice.

“Dean,” Dean replied, closing the fridge door. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“There was a call about a domestic disturbance at this address. Charlie told me the Man left in a hurry this morning. Do you know why?” Sam asked, holding himself back from moving any closer to the Omega. It was obvious that Dean had serviced other Alphas, but Sam realized that it didn’t bother him. It didn’t make Dean any less attractive to him and he wondered if that meant the Omega was his true mate. But the Omega was so much younger than Sam.

Dean looked around the room, hands cradling his swollen stomach. “He killed his friend two days ago. I overheard them yelling and then it got all quiet. He told us not to disturb her and that if we went into the back bedroom he’d lock us in the garage, but I know he killed her. She said something about wanting to move away with her kids. The Man left, and we don’t know if he’s coming back.”

A hacking cough echoed from the living room, and Sam knew he needed to act fast. He pulled his radio from his belt. “This is Delta-Paul requesting back-up and multiple buses at 1320 Hudson Road.”

_“10-4 Delta-Paul. What is the nature of the injuries?”_

“There are no injuries, but there are at least a dozen children who need medical attention. I’ve cleared the house and the children are the only ones alive here. There is a body in the back bedroom; looks like it’s been deceased for a day or two at least,” Sam relayed. He watched Dean carefully, trying to figure out what was strange about the Omega.

_“10-4 Delta-Paul, I’m sending units your way.”_

Sam clipped his radio back to his belt and ran a hand through his hair. “Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here? I’d like to get the whole story before my backup arrives.”

Dean blushed, staring down at the ground. He couldn’t place how the Alpha would react to the truth as his scent gave nothing away. But if the other police came, they’d find out about the pups he carried and get rid of them. He’d lose another set, just like before.

“Raphael breeds us. The kids who weren’t born here are all Omegas; we were taken from our homes and brought here. Sometimes we get bred by Alphas that come to the house, and other times we were bred by purebred dogs that were brought in. Raphael sold our pups to the highest bidder.” Dean rubbed his stomach as he spoke, calming his pups. “Raphael used me most often to produce K9s; Charlie had trouble carrying hers to term. The ones I’m carrying now are Great Dane.”

Sam had to take a step back, shock filling his scent. He had heard of some Alphas illegally breeding Omegas to birth K9s, but it was usually nearly impossible to track down where the K9s came from. “How many are you carrying?” Sam asked after he composed himself.

Dean blushed, breaking eye contact with Sam. “I don’t know. Raphael never took me to a doctor. I think at least 4, maybe more. I’m not due for another three months, so you don’t have to worry about me going into labor suddenly. My pups usually go over their due dates anyway.” He rubbed the huge swell of his stomach nervously. “Please don’t take my pups away. They didn’t do anything, they’re innocent.”

Sam held his hands out to his sides, taking a cautious step forward. “It’s okay Dean. No one is going to take your pups away. But to do that, I need you to trust me and follow my instructions okay?”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

Sam took Dean gently by the arm, leading him from the kitchen. “I’m going to put you in the back of my car, you’ll be safe there. I gotta be honest with you Dean. If my backup arrives and they see you, they’ll take you somewhere to get rid of your pups. I don’t want that to happen to you, so I have to hide you.”

The two hurried through the house, Dean throwing a comforting glance at Charlie and the other children. They made their way to Sam’s patrol car, where Jess jumped out of the backseat and began sniffing around Dean.

“Don’t worry about Jess, she’s harmless.” Sam stated when he saw Dean freeze. “Jess heel.” The dog backed away, sitting down and waiting for her next command.  
Sam helped Dean to lie down in the backseat. He moved to the trunk, pulling a blanket out.

“This will help dampen your scent if anyone happens by the car. Keep yourself completely covered until I come back out.” Sam waited for Dean’s nod before shutting the door and grabbing Jess’s lead. He knew she could smell Dean’s pups in his belly and that was why she reacted the way she did. Sam had to keep her away from the car lest she give Dean’s hiding spot away.

Jess paused at the front doorway of the house, ears perking up. She sniffed the ground just inside the door, and finally walked inside. Sam figured she’d smelled the other K9s in the house and got confused momentarily.

The kids looked up when Sam returned, the younger ones’ eyes lighting up at the sight of the dog.

“Is it safe?” Charlie asked, eyeing Jess with caution.

Sam nodded. “Don’t worry; she’s friendly until I give her a command. Her name’s Jess and she loves kids. You guys can pet her if you’d like.”

The kids gathered around Jess, running their hands through her fur. They were talking animatedly about the dog as they pet her.

“So what’s going to happen next?” Charlie asked. She strained to hear any sound of Dean, who hadn’t told them anything before being ushered out of the house by Officer Wesson. “What’s going to happen to us?”

“I called for backup a few minutes ago because I can’t handle all of you by myself. We’ll transport you to the hospital so you can get checked out. Then you’ll probably be questioned about what you’ve gone through here. If we can, we’ll try to reunite you with your families, otherwise you’ll be placed in foster homes.” Sam smiled as he watched the kids pet Jess. The dog could sense the kids were uneasy, and was doing her best to relax and reassure them.

“What’s going to happen to Dean? Why can’t he stay in here with us?” Charlie interrogated with a raised eyebrow. “There’s something you’re not telling us!”

“I’m keeping Dean safe, that’s all you need to know. You don’t need to worry about him,” Sam replied, peeking out the window to see if the backup had arrived. He could faintly see lights in the distance and let out a sigh of relief. Soon this would all be over.

“No, that’s not good enough!” Charlie shouted. “We deserve to know what’s going to happen to Dean!”


	3. A New Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> S

Sam sighed; there was no skirting around the truth with the young girl. He sat down in the chair across from the couch. “I had to hide Dean to keep him and his pups safe. If he were in here with us when the other officers showed up, they’d be able to smell the K9 pups he’s carrying. It’s illegal to breed K9s out of an Omega who isn’t a K9 themselves … like Dean. They would take Dean away and bring him to a special hospital to have his pregnancy terminated. Now with him being as far along in the pregnancy as he is, having it terminated would most likely kill him. I can’t let that happen; not to an innocent Omega. I have ties to a doctor who can care for Dean and his pups until the birth. They’ll be safe after that.”

Charlie paled, her eyes growing wide. She wrapped her arms tighter around the young boy on her lap, nuzzling the hair between his downy blonde ears. “I guess I understand. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to these kids. They’re innocent and their only crime was being born.”

The sounds of sirens made everyone pause, the kids shuffling closer to Charlie. They could hear car doors slamming shut and the cacophony of people talking over one another.

“Don’t worry, it’s just my backup. They’re going to come in here and check on you. Just stay calm and everything is going to be fine. There’s nothing to worry about,” Sam explained. He moved to the door, opening it up and stepping out onto the porch.

“Officer Wesson! What can you tell me about this place?” Sheriff Paul Duncan asked as he approached.

“I responded to a call of a domestic disturbance at the residence. There was no answer at the door so I entered the residence through the unlocked front door. Inside I made contact with a young girl about 15 years old. She led me down into the basement where I discovered a number of children of various ages. Some are K9s and pussygirls. They told me there was a deceased person in one of the upstairs rooms, and I found a female deceased in the upstairs bedroom. She’s an Omega prostitute that goes by the name of Kitty,” Sam explained. “She looks to be deceased about three days or so.”

“Jesus,” Sheriff Duncan shivered in disgust. “Do we have any idea on a suspect?”

“Kitty has a pimp, goes by the name of Raphael. He’s a wily one; knows how to stay under our radar. The kids say there was definitely a man here earlier, but he grabbed a suitcase and left. They don’t know where he went.” Sam said as he led the way into the house.

It was already a bustle of activity as the paramedics came in to check the health of the children, and police officers documented the crime scene.

“The girl’s name is Charlie. She’s says some of the kids were born here, and the others were taken from their homes and brought here,” Sam recalled. “Who knows how long they’ve been here. I don’t recognize any of the kids, but they may be on the registry. We’ll find out more once we get them to the hospital.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sheriff Duncan remarked. “Head back to the station and put an APB out on Raphael. Start your report so we can get these kids processed as soon as possible. I’ll take over this scene from here.”

“Okay Paul. I just need to collect Jess from inside.” Sam let out a breath of relief for the fact that Sheriff Duncan was a Beta and his sense of smell wasn’t the best, so he couldn’t smell the pregnant Omega pheromones that clung to his uniform.

Jess’s ears perked up at the sound of the door opening. She sat at Alfie’s feet, her head resting in the young boy’s lap. He was petting her absentmindedly as he coughed into his sleeve.

“Come on Jess, it’s time to go back to work,” Sam called, patting his leg. The German shepherd gave one last look at Alfie and licked his arm before standing and trotting over to her handler.

Sam turned and walked from the house, knowing that if he stayed any longer, the other kids would start asking questions about Dean again. He and Jess hurried back to the patrol car to check on their hidden cargo. Sam opened the back door just enough for Jess to jump inside and made his way around to the driver’s side. He waited until he was inside the car before speaking.

“How are you holding up, Dean?” He asked softly. He glanced at the blanket covered lump in the backseat in the rearview mirror.

Dean poked his head out briefly. “I’m alright. The pups have settled down for now. Thank you Officer Wesson. Are the other kids safe?”

“The other kids are fine. The medics are going to take them to the hospital to get checked out. CPS is then gonna try to find their parents or where they came from. The others will be placed in foster homes.” Sam checked the area surrounding his car before pulling out of the long driveway.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked, sitting up in the backseat once they hit the main road. He wrapped his arms around Jess’s neck as the dog sniffed at his belly.

“I’m taking you to my place. You’ll be safe there while I finish the rest of my shift.”

Dean nodded, staring out the window as he tried to get Jess to stop nosing at his belly. “Hey, can she smell that my pups are K9s?”

“Yeah I think she can. Why? Is she bothering you?”

“No, she’s not bothering me. I was just curious.” He leaned back against the seat as Jess finally settled down, resting her head in his lap. “So does she get to come home with you? Or does she stay at the station?”

“She comes home with me at the end of the day. It keeps us bonded and keeps her calm; which is nice because otherwise it’s just me at home.” Sam shrugged. He took the turnoff for his street, checking to see who was home and what lights were on in his neighbor’s houses.

“Wow, you live in a fancy neighborhood! You must be rich!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, not really. The house was left to me when my parents passed away a few years ago.” He pulled the patrol car into the driveway and shut off the lights. He shifted around in his seat. “Jess, you have to stay here. Our work’s not over yet. I’ll be back in a minute beautiful.”

Jess whined, refusing to move from her spot on Dean’s lap. Dean laughed, petting between her ears.

“Come on Jess, you gotta let me get out of the car.” He leaned down, dropping his voice to a stage whisper. “Plus, I really have to pee and I don’t think Sam would appreciate me having an accident in his patrol car.”

Jess finally moved, sitting up to nose one last time at Dean’s stomach. Sam helped Dean slide out of the car, keeping a hand on the small of his back. He led him up the two short stairs to the front door, unlocking it with his key.

“There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. Go ahead and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. The living room is right across from the kitchen,” Sam explained as he took Dean on a tour of the house.

Dean looked around in awe. After years of being locked in that small house with the other kids, he wasn’t used to so much space. It would definitely take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Much Love, S


End file.
